Glycoside containing a free amino group in the aglycone portion will be synthesized and coupled with solid supports such as agarose. The adsorbents so formed will be used to isolate glycosyl transferases from a variety of sources. The glycosyl adsorbents will also be converted to di-,tri- and oligosaccharide derivatives utilizing specific glycosyl transferases. In addition, it is intended to develop an aglycone suitable for coupling carbohydrates to solid supports that is capable of being cleaved by mild reagents. In this way, it should be possible to direct the synthesis of oligosaccharides on a solid support and then under mild conditions recover samples for studies in biological systems.